


Рыбка на проводе

by Arasi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anonymity, Coming of Age, Drama, Gen, M/M, Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi
Summary: Общение меняет человека. Молчание - тем более. Я говорю, ты молчишь, и каждый из нас меняется на своем конце телефонной связи. Но пойми, рано или поздно я не смогу больше говорить, а ты не захочешь молчать.Хочется верить, что однажды ты ответишь мне, Рыбка.





	

_ Случайности переоценивают. _

_ Любое событие кажется исключительным, если случается в нужный момент. Как будто мир вокруг напичкан незаменимыми людьми, и какая-то высшая сила дожидается в засаде, чтобы подбросить тебе кого-то важного. _

_ А может, все не так. Может, мы сами приманиваем этих важных и незаменимых: есть закон притяжения, который выдергивает их из толпы, и нам остается только убедить себя в исключительности случайной встречи.  _

_ И тогда получается, что нет “тех самых”, нет ни судьбы, ни высших сил. Есть моя или твоя уверенность, что одна из сотни рядовых встреч окажется особенной. Есть наша идиотская вера в чудо и надежда, что все происходящее с нами что-то да значит… _

_ Как думаешь, Рыбка, в происходящем с нами есть высший смысл? _

 

На ночь к Лехе Старикову Темку отпустили по случаю начала каникул. Лехина мать регулярно уезжала по делам, оставляя младшего сына на попечение старшего. Старший сбегал к друзьям в общагу, а младший тащил к себе свою компанию. Старший обзванивал родителей всех приглашенных, представляясь Лехиным отцом, а Леха в случае каких-то проблем с однокурсниками брата обеспечивал всем нуждающимся алиби. Схема работала исправно вот уже три года — с тех пор, как Леха перевелся в Темкину школу. Все были при деле: родители получали свободный от детей вечер, студенты дебоширили, семиклассники довольствовались мирными посиделками с домашним кинотеатром.

— Если там запищит, — с важным видом сообщил Серый, — значит, есть автоответчик и определитель номера.

— Как запищит? — деловито уточнила Санька.

Она считалась, что называется, своей, рубаха-парнем — потому что никогда не обсуждала слезливые мелодрамы, стриглась коротко и носила джинсы с толстовкой. Ее единственную из девчонок приглашали к Лехе, и она единственная из девчонок никогда не отказывалась прийти. 

Серый нахмурился и запищал. Он был самым мелким и хилым в компании, рубашки его всегда покупались “на вырост”, и автоответчик в его исполнении больше походил на визг свиньи из какой-нибудь дурной комедии. Все заржали. Потом завопил Вадик: 

— Пииииип! — явно изображая звук цензуры. При этом он покраснел и каким-то образом умудрился надуть и без того пухлые щеки, сделавшись похожим на сытого грызуна.

Темка подхватил звонкой трелью, заголосила Санька, за ней — Леха. А потом батарея разразилась предостерегающим “ба-бах”, Леха цыкнул на всех, припугнув ментами, и веселье кончилось. Или началось…

Лехины родители были богатыми, сам Стариков стабильно щеголял новенькими дизайнерскими футболками попугаичьих расцветок и фигурно выбритыми висками — косил под брата. Телефон у них в квартире был, как и вся техника, хороший и, наверное, дорогой — с кучей каких-то функций, которые никто никогда не использовал. Без пресловутого автоответчика — и то ладно. Первой звонила Санька. Быстро сориентировалась, включила громкую связь. Дождалась раздраженного “Алло” и выдала: 

— Простите, нас нет дома, с вами говорит автоответчик, оставьте сообщение после сигнала, — закусила кулак, сгибаясь пополам от хохота.

На помощь пришел Вадик, изобразив свое фирменное “пип”. Тетка на том конце провода пробормотала что-то, явно оскорбившись, и повесила трубку.

Дальше эстафету перехватил Серый, и опять Санька, Тема, Вадик, Леха. Один раз набрали номер все вместе и попытались изобразить в трубке оргию. Получилось похоже на возню поросячьего выводка в куче комбикорма — и все благодаря Сереге с его “уиииии”.

Трубку опять сунули Теме в руки. Вадик неуверенно предложил:

— Может, кино посмотрим?

Леха скривился: 

— Надо скачивать. 

Заспорили, что выбрать. Санька сказала:

— Да ты звони пока, Тем.

И Тема позвонил.

Ребята препирались, выбирая между старой и новой “Пилой”, Темка слушал гудки, зажимая микрофон большим пальцем. Спор разгорался все сильнее, и Темка уже хотел было вмешаться (потому как первая “Обитель зла” — уж точно не вариант!), но тут гудки прекратились.

— Тихо все! — прикрикнул он, со значением показывая на трубку.

Мельком заметил: длительность разговора на дисплее — уже десять секунд. Прислушался: в телефоне молчали.

— Чего там? — прошипела Санька. — Громкую связь включай.

Темка пожал плечами, мол, не знаю.

Серега досадливо махнул рукой:

— Да ну, надоело. Может, “Паранормальное явление”? Первое, а на неделе в кино на второе сходим…

Темка поднялся и побрел на кухню.

Свет в прихожей не горел, и гигантское зеркало напротив входной двери отразило только силуэт: ростом поменьше Лехи, плечи пошире Серегиных и щеки обычные, а не как у Хомяка-Владика. На правой скуле — зеленоватый отсвет от трубки: разговор все еще продолжался, хотя на линии по-прежнему было тихо.

Леха жил на пятом этаже старенькой девятиэтажки. Прямо под окном мерно покачивалась почти облетевшая макушка клена. Рыжий свет фонаря пробивался сквозь золотистую листву осины в чахлом скверике в центре двора. Ветер трепал несчастное дерево, луч выныривал то тут, то там, подсвечивая прорехи в кроне охрой — как будто рябь шла по воде, или помехи по экрану неисправного телевизора.

— Это ты? — спросили в трубке. Мужик — возраст не определить даже приблизительно.

Темка вздрогнул и чуть не навернулся с табурета. Глянул на дисплей: уже минуту молчали, выходит.

— Я знаю, что это ты. Правда. Я почему-то был уверен, что ты позвонишь…

Короткий не то вздох, не то всхлип. Потом какое-то невнятное шебуршание.

Голос звучал как привет с того света. Стало не по себе, захотелось вернуться к ребятам, включить все-таки громкую связь — могло оказаться покруче любого ужастика.

— Я тут подумал, ты ж этот номер так и не запомнила. Ты ж спросила меня раз десять за неделю, я потом записал на бумажку и прицепил на холодильник. А ты еще сказала, что не надо, мол, родители твои все равно на мобильный звонить будут… Твоя мама молодец, кстати. Похороны твои организовала по высшему разряду…

Вот теперь жутью окатило с головы до ног: ошпарило и приморозило к табурету. Темка замер, мозги соображали медленно и неохотно. Неизвестный мужик говорил, уже не останавливаясь, перескакивал с мысли на мысль, путался. Обрывки фраз складывались, как куски пазла в единую картинку. Было обидно и неловко, что он, Темка, вот так глупо влип. И было почему-то страшно представить, что он мог набрать другой номер, разминуться и не влипнуть.

— … Почему, мне интересно, ты к этим эркерам прицепилась, когда мы квартиру выбирали? Одиннадцатый этаж, весь район как на ладони, у меня единственная мысль: выйти можно, как через дверь… Знаешь, сколько я прыгунов видел? Мозги на асфальте, как макаронины, и хоронят потом — если хоронят — в закрытых гробах… А теперь сижу ведь и сам думаю прыгнуть. Тебя, кстати, в закрытом гробу хоронили. А того ублюдка, который тебя сбил, вроде кремировали…

Светящаяся осина колыхалась под порывами ветра, облетевший клен тянул черные кривые ветви к матово белеющей в темноте раме стеклопакета. В гостиной, похоже, пришли к консенсусу и включили что-то. На тусклом зеленоватом дисплее трубки девятнадцать минут сменилось двадцатью. Электронные часы на новенькой газовой плите тихо пикнули, отмечая полночь.

Мужик на том конце провода пил — “заливал горе”, так и сказал в какой-то момент. Речь становилась все сбивчивей, монолог шел по кругу. Темка сидел, упершись локтями в прохладный подоконник, и все пытался выловить из бесконечного потока слов имя девушки. Думал: “Почему он ее никак не называет? Может, и не было ее,? Может, он просто все сочинил?” 

Стало стыдно, навалилась чужая — или уже не чужая — безымянная потеря. Хриплый голос проговорил тихо и почти трезво:

— Ради любви не надо умирать — надо жить. Так ведь? Я любил тебя? Нет? Не знаешь? Если нет, выходит и жить уже незачем. Если да — жить тошно. А если не жить, если сдохнуть сейчас — то это не за любовь, а вопреки ей? Так что ли выходит?..

Он говорил почти час. Тема молчал и слушал. Ветер стучал в стекло, обдирая с деревьев листву, из гостиной неслась тревожная музыка вперемешку с ревом. Казалось, еще секунда — и придет что-то важное, осознается, укоренится. Наделит смыслом и весом беспроблемную Темкину жизнь, перевернет обратно с головы на ноги, зафиксирует, устаканит.

“Я буду жить для тебя и тебе вопреки, я научусь существовать без тебя — потому что ты всегда будешь рядом”.

Плита пикнула: час ночи. Темка сидел, глядя на выключенную трубку, и одними губами повторял “вопреки” и “рядом”.

 

В гостиной толпы зомби пытались сожрать Милу Йовович в красном платье. Тема проскользнул внутрь и рухнул на диван. Сашка подвинулась, спросила шепотом:

— Все в порядке?

— Там какой-то мужик хотел выпрыгнуть из окна.

— Ты его отговорил?

— Вроде того.

— Номер телефона запомнил?

— Ага, день рождения отца.

— Может, ментов вызвать? Или кого там?

В фильме опять завопили. Развалившийся на подушках у самого экрана Леха резко обернулся:

— Вы о чем, чуваки? Какие менты? Соседи снизу и так вызывают каждый раз, когда к брату друзья приходят. Не хватало и нам...

— Забей, — торопливо ответил Тема. — Я сам разберусь…

 

***

 

Каникулы не заладились с первого дня. Родители работали, Леха и компания гоняли мяч на мокром стадионе возле школы. Темка побегал вместе с ними, но как-то бестолково: страдающий мужик и его мертвая подружка не шли из головы. 

Искать адрес по номеру телефона оказалось неблагодарным делом. Поисковик выдал с полсотни сайтов, каждый из которых запрашивал коды, регистрации, смс и номера банковской карты. Кончилось все тем, что мамин ноутбук обзавелся парой новых вирусов и попытался дозвониться до Австралии через роутер. Тема выключил его, убрал от греха подальше и перешел за папин компьютер.

Попытался искать похожие номера телефонов. Первые три цифры обычно соответствовали адресам на северной окраине города. Википедия доступно и с картинками рассказала об эркерах. Панорамные фотографии с Яндекс-карт подтвердили очевидное: высотных домов с большими окнами на севере более чем достаточно. 

Мысль позвонить повторно возникла почему-то только спустя два дня. Темка почти час гипнотизировал взглядом трубку, не решаясь набрать номер. Думал: а вдруг никто не ответит? Тогда получится, там спрыгнули, а я вроде как этому поспособствовал. Или наоборот — ответят, что тогда? Не скажешь же: “Я в прошлый раз позвонил по приколу, но вы приняли меня за покойника, и я беспокоился, как вы там”. 

Мама заглянула в комнату, спросила:

— Трубка у тебя? Бабушка не звонила?

Тема испугался, начал оправдываться. Мама посмотрела с подозрением и вышла.

Тема посидел еще немножко, прислушиваясь к разговорам родителей за стенкой, и все-таки набрал номер — тот, который день рождения отца.

Мобильный телефон обычно сбрасывает вызов через полминуты: полдюжины гудков — и “абонент недоступен”. Хорошо, что с домашними не так. Тема считал: десять, одиннадцать, двенадцать.

Заглянул папа, сказал:

— Тем, нужно поговорить по поводу маминого ноутбука.

Пришлось повесить трубку. В голову тут же пришло: “Если в следующий раз насчитаю двадцать гудков, значит, его там больше нет”. Одно время у девчонок была такая мода — загадывать на случайное число: “четное в ответе задачи — покупаешь в столовой пиццу, нечетное — булочку с сосиской”. Этакая бытовая разновидность божественного вмешательства, маленький и упрощенный знак свыше на каждый день. Глупость, если вдуматься...

Папа прошел в комнату, тяжело опустился на край кровати, посмотрел грозно исподлобья, становясь большим, круглым и значительным. Тема напрягся было, но в глубине отцовских глаз плясали смешинки, и усы топорщились — он явно забавлялся.

— Ты уже не маленький, и откуда берутся дети, судя по всему, знаешь.

Тема открыл рот, и тут же снова закрыл.

— Если ты считаешь себя достаточно взрослым для просмотра порнографии с маминого компьютера, будь добр позаботиться о контрацепции — благодаря тебе нам только что пришлось переустанавливать Винду.

Папа встал, добродушно крякнув, и вышел, не дожидаясь ответа. Темка согнулся и тихонько побился лбом о столешницу. Уши горели от стыда: не потому что родители якобы поймали на горячем, а потому, что подумали о сыне лучше, чем должны были. 

Кнопки у телефона были мелкими и отчего-то скользкими, номер набрался со второй попытки. Темка скрючился на стуле, прижимаясь виском к прохладной обложке какого-то учебника, трубку устроил сверху — и она постоянно соскальзывала. Гудки тянулись бесконечно. В ушах звенело, оказавшийся прямо перед глазами карандаш расплывался. 

А потом раздался щелчок и сонный, но определенно живой голос отозвался:

— Алло. Я слушаю.

 

_ Был какой-то фильм, а какой — не помню. Помню только мысль, мол, каждому нужен свидетель его жизни. Судя по фразе, это какие-то сопли. Ты извини, Рыбка, если ты девушка и я обзываю соплями твое любимое кино.  _

_ Впрочем, я не о том хотел сказать. _

_ Тебе приходило в голову, что эта штука со свидетелем работает в обе стороны? Ты слушаешь меня, и знаешь обо мне все. Но и я тебя слушаю, и я тебя знаю. Хоть ты и молчишь. _

_ Тебе приходило в голову, что набирая этот номер, ты вроде как проживаешь еще одну жизнь? Вернее, я проживаю ее за тебя, когда пытаюсь тебя представить. _

_ И выходит, ты звонишь — и становишься тем, кого я нафантазировал и поэтому знаю. Ты наблюдаешь за моей жизнью, выступаешь, что называется, ее гарантом. А я выступаю гарантом твоей — той, воображаемой, которая есть только у меня в голове. _

_ Ты поэтому звонишь, да? _

 

Тот второй разговор сохранился в памяти какой-то расплывчатой мешаниной собственных эмоций. Сначала пришло облегчение. За ним — радость, когда на том конце провода узнали.

“А, это снова ты?”

Радость почти моментально сменилась обидой, недоумением и страхом: а что, если там и правда верят в мертвую подружку? Голос в трубке звучал устало и ровно. Между предложениями появились задумчивые паузы. Может, стоило тогда заговорить и отозваться на любой из полуриторических вопросов? Темка не стал.

А потом невидимый собеседник сказал:

— Спасибо. За тот звонок, и за этот. Я так понимаю, ты переживаешь за меня? Не волнуйся, у меня все нормально. Передумал выходить в окно, если ты за этим звонишь, — помолчал немножко, добавил: — И я в курсе, что ты — не Аня, потому что я при всем желании не верю в звонки с того света. Так что ты можешь представиться.

Тема бросил трубку и решил, что с него довольно.

 

***

 

_ Обидно, когда что-то было важно раньше, а теперь — уже нет. _

_ Я в школе мечтал, чтобы была собственная машина. Думал, будет машина — буду счастлив. Перешел в патрульные, сел за руль служебной — и ничего. Начал копить на собственную, а потом понял — ну, нафиг. Не хочу.  _

_ Или бывает: пересматриваешь фильм, который любил когда-то — и тоже ничего, не трогает. _

_ Как будто прошлый “ты” был не ты, а твой брат-близнец, и он потерялся. Или загремел в психушку вместе со своими мечтами, которые так и не сбылись. _

_ Знаешь, что по-настоящему ценно, Рыбка? Уметь ценить что-то — что угодно. Важен не фильм, и не машина-мечта, важно умение радоваться им. Или не им, а новым фильмам и новым мечтам.  _

_ А иначе получится: работа — сон — работа — сон, и в свободное время — больше сна или больше работы. Ты, конечно, не мечта. Но с другой стороны, ты не сон и не работа.  _

_ Может, поэтому я тебе каждый раз отвечаю? _

 

Достойно отпраздновать день рождения в начале декабря — та еще задачка. На улицу не выйдешь: темень, холод и скорее всего слякоть. Приглашать всех на квартиру — ну не на четырнадцатилетие же, честное слово. А с игровыми автоматами (или хотя бы скалодромом, как у Лехи месяц назад) в этом году случился облом: сестра собралась замуж. 

Лера — сестра — жила особняком уже пару лет, с тех пор, как умерла бабушка и освободилась квартира. Витя — будущий муж — появился еще раньше. Первая и единственная любовь, все дела, так что факту свадьбы никто не удивился. А на дату всем, как оказалось, было плевать.

Мама спросила: “Почему зимой?”

Тема спросил: “Почему за три дня до моей днюхи?”

Лера окинула все семейство и раздувшегося от важности Витьку расфокусированным взглядом и пожала плечами: “Да какая разница? Мы хотели поскорее, а день рождения Темка на следующих выходных отпразднует”.

Мама расплылась в совершенно идиотской умильной улыбке, папа достал бутылку вина и развил бурную деятельность по поиску штопора. Темка обиделся, но виду не подал. Понадеялся тогда, что все еще образуется, и что за полгода подготовки родительский пыл поутихнет, и к декабрю о младшем отпрыске тоже не забудут.

Не забыли, как же… Оплатили сестре банкет, платье, кучу бесполезных белых финтифлюшек невесты, две фотосессии и две видеосъемки, билеты для тети Маши из Минска и деда Лени из Мончегорска. 

Нет, Тема не считал деньги. И нет, он не завидовал. Просто от всей этой суеты, от размалеванных лиц, глупых шуток тамады, беспрестанных вспышек фотокамер и пьяного веселья незнакомых родственничков становилось тошно.

Новый костюм оказался великоват в плечах, зализанные гелем кудри лежали на макушке коркой. На Лехе все эти шейные платки и цветы в петлице могли бы смотреться неплохо — он был самым рослым в классе и выпендривался как дышал. Темка же чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и беспрестанно теребил слишком длинные рукава.

Когда дошло до тостов, Тема сказал: “Это неправда, что ради любви можно умереть. Ради любви нужно жить. Я желаю вам счастья”. Никто не услышал, кажется — дед Леня упал под стол.

Лера казалось незнакомой и чужой — слишком высокой, слишком блестящей. Обычно серые глаза искрились чуть ли не фиолетовым, и волосы стали темнее. Она подошла потом, пристроила свой необъятный кринолин на стуле и поблагодарила. Перегнулась, сминая хрусткие накрахмаленные кружева, неловко приобняла рукой за плечи, уткнулась лбом в плечо, всхлипнула задушено и замерла. А Темка подумал вдруг, что абсолютно счастливые и абсолютно несчастные люди выглядят и звучат одинаково.

 

Домой вернулись за полночь. Мама заняла ванну, снимая макияж и черт знает чем еще занимаясь. Папа помыл руки на кухне, разделся и лег спать. Темка прихватил с кухни пачку сока, а из коридора — телефон, и ушел к себе.

Трубку взяли сразу:

— Алло, слушаю.

Прозвучало раздраженно. Тема осторожно отвернул крышку сока и присосался к пластиковому горлышку.

— Ты что ли опять? Вот радость-то…

На линии послышался звук удара. Собеседник сдавленно выругался. Потом что-то зашуршало и зашипело.

— Меня Димой зовут. А тебя?

Тема задумчиво уставился на трубку, включил настольную лампу, неуверенно ткнул маленькую кнопку с перечеркнутым рупором. Чуть не спросил на пробу, слышно ли что-нибудь, но в последний момент сдержался.

Дима протянул невнятное “гм”, а потом как будто переключился и затараторил без пауз:

— Я съезжаю отсюда, между прочим. Вот сейчас пакую вещи. Думал, тут за месяц ничего не наберется — а гляди ж ты, набралось. Я ж не помню, как мы с ней это все ввозили. И книжки, и шмотки. Она все по шкафам распихивала, наводила уют…

Мама вышла из ванной, прошлепала в кухню. В ночной квартире шаги звучали четко и гулко. 

Тема погасил свет и нырнул в постель, натянул одеяло до макушки, спрятался вместе с трубкой в импровизированный домик — делал так до школы, когда Лерка накидывала на свой секретер простыню с цветами, и можно было сидеть там и слушать, как она читает вслух учебники.

— Она, оказывается, притащила с собой какие-то универские конспекты, выпускное платье в чехле и двух кукол. Как будто собиралась обосноваться тут навечно.

На заднем плане снова грохнуло. Темка вздрогнул, выныривая из дремотного оцепененья. Стащил одеяло с головы, оглянулся: в коридоре было темно.

Голос в трубке звучал обиженно и зло. Он рассказывал, как неделю назад отвозил вещи родителям погибшей Ани, смеялся не весело и жестко, описывая ругань с хозяином квартиры, не желавшим отдавать залог, раз за разом как будто между делом спрашивал что-то несущественное, обращался к собеседнику безличными “ты знаешь” и “представляешь”. 

Темка включил ночник, поднял подушку и уселся, спихнув одеяло в изножье кровати, чтобы ненароком не заснуть.

Невидимый Дима перешел к каким-то несмешным анекдотам про бомжей. Начал:

— Ты мог бы… — сбился, поправил себя полувопросительно: — “Мог” или “могла”?

И замолчал, продолжая неритмично греметь чем-то. Темка извернулся, дотянулся до тумбочки, подхватил будильник. Половина второго ночи. Может, это не Дима шумит, а его соседи в стену стучат — чтобы успокоился и дал поспать. 

— Ты там еще, а?

Стало без причины грустно, в горле заворочался предательский слезливый комок. Нахлынуло разом: и жалость к одинокому и несчастному Димке, и обида на сестру за запоротый день рождения, и злость на родителей, потому что отпустили ее от себя, и неизвестно, что с ней там дальше будет. 

— Я через два дня уеду, — пробормотал Дима, как будто почувствовав смену Темкиного настроения. — Вместо меня вселится семья с ребенком. Ты им не звони по ночам, ладно?.. 

Повисла пауза. Темка снова сполз ниже, сворачиваясь клубочком посреди кровати. На том конце провода помолчали, потом хмыкнули и насмешливо предложили:

— Позвони завтра во второй половине дня. Я проверю, есть ли в моей новой квартире телефон, и продиктую тебе номер.

Дима подождал ответа еще с полминуты, попрощался и повесил трубку.

 

***

 

_ Имя ты мне не назовешь, я понял. Значит, будешь Рыбкой — потому что молчишь. Будешь “Рыбкой на проводе”. Как фильм с Мэлом Гибсоном, знаешь? Только там была птичка, а ты — Рыбка, ибо молчалива.  _

_ Или все-таки молчалив? _

_ Молчаливо. Молчишь. _

_ Рыбка, короче… Рад, что тебе нравится. _

 

Диме исполнилось двадцать пять лет. Он никогда не был женат. Школа — девять классов, техникум, армия. Работа в какой-то охранной фирме, служба в полиции, что-то совсем уж непонятное на безымянной военной базе и снова полиция. Много планов о заочном обучении в Институте МВД — увы, все не реализованы: в этом году познакомился с Аней, в прошлом — уволился с базы и махнул на море отдыхать почти на месяц, до этого не помню что, еще когда-то болела мать. 

Незнакомый Дима постепенно обрастал подробностями, вырисовывался, проступал, как оттиск (в первом классе Лерка показала: если положить на рельефную поверхность бумагу и почирикать по ней карандашом, останется картинка). 

Прошло несколько месяцев, и Темка влился в собственный неписаный режим: засиживался каждый понедельник допоздна с телефоном, параллельно доделывая задание по математике или просто рисуя косичку на полях. 

Время от времени доставал старый папин футляр с циркулем (кожаный с тиснением), прилаживал сверху листок бумаги и штриховал, как в начальной школе. Потом пальцы были черными от графитовой пыли, и на ребре ладони обязательно проступала неряшливая серая полоса. Она казалась важной и, пожалуй, знаковой. Метафора вертелась в голове, не желая выкристализовываться во что-то понятное: то ли Димин монолог отпечатывался в памяти единственного слушателя, то ли наоборот Темка (невидимый, закрытый бумагой) проявлялся карандашными чиркушами в чужой жизни.

Дима мог бы сформулировать это как-то красиво. Развил бы тему, вывел свою философию, приплел бы какие-то внезапные ассоциации, подвел итог. Но Темка молчал, ни о чем не спрашивая, и надеялся однажды подобрать искомую формулировку сам.

 

_ Ты знаешь, что весь мир вокруг серый? На физике классе в седьмом говорили. Цвета — это иллюзия, они только кажутся, потому что мы хотим, чтобы они были. А на деле есть только волны разной длины.  _

_ Такой вот парадокс, Рыбка… _

_ Не знаю, к чему это я — просто вспомнилось.  _

_ Ах, да. А еще время нелинейно. Оно то ли ветвится, то ли свернуто в спираль. Хотя это, наверное, из другой оперы... _

 

— Вышел сегодня из квартиры, еду в лифте, и тут у меня из кармана голос моего мелкого: “С вами говорит автоответчик, возьмите трубку”, — Серега со значением потряс новеньким смартфоном.

Темка усмехнулся. Леха скривился:

— Ну-ка, включи. 

Серега уткнулся в экран и запустил аудио. Голос у младшего Конюхова оказался точь-в-точь как у старшего. Темка промолчал: когда тебе пятнадцать, лучше не знать, что звучишь ты как сопливый первоклашка. 

Леха оскалился:

— Диктофон так себе. Шумов больше, чем голоса. Сколько пикселов у тебя камера?

— Не пикселов, а пикселей, — поправил Макс. Он был новенький, пришел во втором триместре восьмого класса, таскался собачонкой за каждым, кто не гнал его от себя, и преимущественно помалкивал. А если вдруг открывал рот, всегда умудрялся делать это некстати.

Серый надулся (обновкой он гордился, но спорить с Лехой по части техники не мог — денег у них в семье было впритык, да еще и мама в третий раз беременная ходила). Леха обиженно фыркнул, уставившись на Макса. Проворчал под нос:

— Граммар-наци. Какая, блин, разница?!

Макс испуганно замер, втянув голову в плечи. Он был рослый пацан, но тощий, сутулый и какой-то прилизанный. А когда волновался, начинал еще и косить.

— Помните, год назад, — вклинился Темка, — вот так же сидели в первый день каникул ночью. Прикалывались по телефону, а потом “Обитель зла” смотрели — все части подряд.

Комната была та же, тот же Серега с автоответчиком и тот же Леха, вечно знающий все лучше всех. Только теперь класс — восьмой, и каникулы — весенние. И Лехин брат переехал к отцу в Москву и, вроде, устроился там на работу. А еще Вадик валяется дома с ангиной, да Санька перестала приходить.

Ребята загалдели, но уже слаженно. Максу рассказали, как Серый имитировал по телефону поросячий оргазм. И как Темка прятался от нашествия зомби на кухне, а потом сидел с перекошенной мордой, как будто его холодильник укусил.

Люди были те же, место то же, те же споры и шутки. В сером мире, где нет цветов, время шло по спирали, ничего не менялось. Черт бы побрал Димку с его занимательной физикой…

Разговор перескочил на кино и фингербординг. Это маленькие скейты, на которых катаются двумя пальцами по столу. Не охочий до нормального спорта Вадик увлекся недавно, и теперь распространил заразу по всему классу. Половина уроков превратилась в лилипутский скейт-парк. Дима бы сострил на эту тему, если бы мог себе представить подобную ерунду.

Осозналось вдруг: мир через призму Димкиных взглядов выглядит не так, как раньше. Друзья и увлечения не изменились особо, просто стали вдруг скучными. “Бесцветными и цикличными”, — в интонациях внутреннего голоса явственно прослеживалась знакомая усталая насмешка.

Темка вдруг разозлился сам на себя за новообретенную привычку в каждом разговоре слышать чужое эхо и тут же без всякой логики соскучился: первый официальный день каникул, понедельник, и из-за посиделок у Лехи звонок придется пропустить. А Димка там, небось, ждать будет…

Леха притащил в гостиную новенький айпад, запустил видео, где из листа фанеры и каких-то кронштейнов собирали мини-рампу. Серега надулся и отказался смотреть — уткнулся в свой смартфон, пытаясь загрузить тот же ролик.

В этот раз миротворцем выступил Макс. Похвастался:

— Я раньше жил у парка Трехсотлетия, там настоящая площадка, ребята все лето катаются.

Слово “лето” сработало как катализатор, айпад отложили, углубившись в воспоминания и планы. Леха в прошлом году провел две смены в частном лагере на Черном море, Серега проторчал все три месяца у бабушки в деревне.

Темка сидел в городе: получил первый паспорт с кривой и непохожей фотографией и устроился раздавать у метро листовки. Вылетел на второй день, опоздав к началу “смены”, получил честно заработанные пятьсот рублей. Долго примеривался, на что памятное и символичное можно потратить первую зарплату, но ничего гениального так и не придумал — демонстративно сам оплатил билет в кино, прибившись к Лерке с мужем, чтобы пройти на взрослый сеанс “Задания”.

А Димка наконец подал документы на свое заочное. Сказал, будет следователем…

 

_ Если бы я был не я, а крутой детектив из американского сериала, я бы вычислил тебя по звуку дыхания, что скажешь?  _

_ Или по тому, насколько быстро только что отключился твой микрофон.  _

_ Ну там, длина руки, скорость движения, сила нажатия кнопки — замеряем специальным приборчиком, вбиваем это в компьютер, тот мигает строчечками кода, строит графики и тут же находит в базе твою ДНК. _

_ Ерунда это, вот что. Пока ты молчишь, я ничего о тебе не знаю. Да и если заговоришь, вряд ли удастся составить фоторобот по первому “алло”. _

_ В общем, если ты боишься — то ты это зря. Подумай над этим. Может, все же стоит ответить? _

 

***

 

— Алло, да, кто это? Слушаю!

Димка звучал взъерошено. Можно вообще так сказать про голос? Часы показывали одиннадцать. Он вымотался, небось, пришел домой и отрубился в ожидании звонка. Стало неловко из-за опоздания, и в глубине души радостно — потому что трубку взяли и телефон не выключили.

— А, это ты, Рыбка? — сообразил наконец.

— Угу, я, — подтвердил Тема. — Как твоя учеба?

На том конце провода молчали. Тема перепугался, уставился на дисплей — да нет же, микрофон отключен, там ничего не должно быть слышно.

— Что-то рассказать хотел, а теперь из головы вылетело…

— Про учебу, — торопливо напомнил Тема. — У тебя зимняя сессия, ты не работаешь и протираешь задницу в универе. В прошлом году было сложнее, а теперь второй курс, и тебе надоело.

Тирада идеально уложилась в затянувшуюся сонную паузу. Дима зевнул. Тема попытался вспомнить, что там говорят про зевоту — передается, только если видишь, или если слышишь, тоже работает? Судя по всему, второе.

— А. Вспомнил. Одногруппник мой рассказывал, он из патрульных. Вызвала их какая-то бабка. Мол, соседка уже два часа воет: “Мася, что ты наделала!” Дверь не открывает, стенает, бьется о стены — страшно. Ребята приехали — там действительно вопли, рыдания какие-то. Думали, повесилась эта Мася или прирезала кого.

Тема кое-как собрал со стола тетрадки и сунул в рюкзак. Бросил сверху учебники по алгебре и химии. Подумал, алгебру достал — она и так разваливается. Голос в трубке звенел улыбкой. Лучился ей — опять же, нельзя так, наверное, про голос. Тема попытался представить собеседника. Выходил какой-то дядя Степа из детского стишка, только встрепанный, в домашних спортивках и пальцы в чернилах.

— В общем, они ломятся в дверь: “Откройте, полиция”. И в звонок звонят, и стучат. Тетка в квартире, вроде, умолкла, потопала открывать…

Димка прервался, пошуршал чем-то. Тема подбодрил:

— И что? Что там с Масей-то?

— Мася оказалась кошкой. Представляешь? Она бутылку водки разбила. Последнюю.

Тема засмеялся. Не то, чтобы история была настолько занятной. Занятной, если вдуматься была ситуация в целом: воображаемый диалог с воображаемым другом. Димка хмыкнул и опять затих, как будто прислушиваясь. Веселье постепенно сходило на нет.

— А я с января по вечерам халтурю, помогаю у Витьки на складе разгружать коробки, — сообщил Тема, пояснил на всякий случай: — Витька — муж моей сестры, у него интернет-магазин всякой электроники. И склад есть. А я сегодня первую зарплату получил, засиделся с Леркой, праздновал…

— Ты тут еще? — перебил Дима.

Темка погрустнел, затараторил быстрее:

— А еще у меня ж в этом году экзамены, ГИА. Это как ЕГЭ, но в девятом классе. Папа настаивает на дополнительных занятиях по биологии, ему пофиг, что я тогда на склад не буду успевать, говорит: к универу нужно готовиться заранее…

— Ты знаешь... — Димка тоже как-то сдулся (уже и не дядя Степа, а вечно усталый коп-неудачник из американской социальной драмы), — когда ты отключаешь микрофон, говорить с тобой как-то неуютно. Я пытаюсь представить, что ты мне отвечаешь, но если честно, это уже отдает белой горячкой. Впору завести кошку Масю и изливать душу ей.

Темка замешкался, засомневался, но микрофон включил.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Дима и опять завис.

Тема прикрыл глаза, откинулся на подушку. Тикали часы в коридоре — они старинные и оттого громкие, во всех комнатах слышно. Похрапывал папа в родительской спальне, мерно гудела улица за окном, едва различимо шипела зарядка от мобильника. Димка вздохнул, заговорил снова:

— Если микрофон отключен, у меня ощущение, что ты звонишь и просто кладешь трубку рядом с собой, не слушая — спать ложишься или по делам уходишь. Может, у тебя вообще автодозвон стоит на одно и то же время, а тебя и в городе нет. Иногда начинает казаться, что схожу с ума, что тебя просто не существует, и я тебя выдумал. И ведь не сказать, чтобы мне поговорить было не с кем, или что время нечем занять. Но подумай только, два года прошло, я как будто к тебе прирос. Я как будто тебя чувствую, понимаешь? А, может, это только кажется. Но ты звонишь раз за разом — значит, не кажется, я прав?

Темка зажмурился, сжал пальцами свободной руки переносицу, попытался сосчитать цветные круги под веками. Хотелось ответить. Не в первый раз, но почему-то именно сейчас — почти до боли. В ушах звенело: вроде и поговорить есть с кем, и свободного времени впритык, но о том, чтобы не звонить, Тема за два года не подумал ни разу. Прирос, чувствую… Как будто параллельно с телефонной линией протянулась еще одна — невидимая и неслышная.

— Я иногда думаю: а что будет, если ты все-таки подашь голос, Рыбка? Будет, пожалуй, очень неловко — нам обоим. И выходит, все верно, молчи дальше, пусть все остается как есть. Вот только подозреваю, однажды все сказанное мной и услышанное тобой дойдет до некоторого предела, перевалит через край — и либо я не смогу больше говорить, либо ты не захочешь молчать.

 

***

 

_ Слушай анекдот. Своими глазами сегодня видел, честное слово. Сидит мужик в автобусе, одет прилично. Подходит кондукторша: “Предъявите билет”. _

_ Он ей: “Вы знаете, кто я?” _

_ Она: “Кто?” _

_ А он, значит, встает со своего места, нависает над ней этак грозно и сообщает, что весь автобус слышит: “Я заяц”. Руки поднял и уши изобразил. _

_ Ржали все, ей-богу. Три человека попытались за него заплатить. _

_ А меня вдруг накрыло: подумал, что если ты — среди этой тройки. Или ты тетка кондуктор. Или этот хохмач заяц.  _

_ Было бы как-то даже симптоматично, если б моя Рыбка оказалась зайцем... _

 

Идею устроить выпускной после девятого класса подала, как ни странно, Санька. Родительский комитет не впечатлился, пожалел денег. Зато посидеть у Лешки Старикова отпустили всех без исключения. Сначала “сидели” культурно: на Стрелке, пили сок из пластиковых стаканчиков, фотографировались на обветшавшей колоннаде Биржи. Было действительно похоже на приличный выпускной — такой, каким его представляли себе благополучные девятиклассники.

Школа у Темки была с математическим уклоном, без пяти минут гимназия. Средний балл — четыре с копейками, по три золотых медали каждый год, победы на всех возможных олимпиадах. В десятый класс переводится семьдесят процентов девятиклассников, а потом девяносто процентов выпускников поступают в ВУЗы. Раздолбаев хватало, разумеется: были и троечники, паре девчонок с потока стабильно влетало за короткие юбки и черные ногти, а в туалете младших классов регулярно случались засоры из-за чьих-то рюкзаков. Но о том, что бывает и хуже, Тема знал только понаслышке.

После импровизированной фотосессии на память, внезапно обнаружилось, что у Серого в рюкзаке припрятана бутылка вина. Распивали вместе, по глотку — стало веселей, потянуло на подвиги. Вечный тихоня и зануда Олег похвастал, что в его подъезде есть выход на чердак и на крышу. Его подружка (такая же тихоня) Лиза сообщила, что знает, где отец держит медицинский спирт. Леха как всегда выпендрился: позвонил брату, который очень кстати приехал навестить мать, и уговорил его купить водку — потому что ее можно разводить в чем угодно.

Если серьезно, дело было не в алкоголе. Просто заканчивала одна глава и начиналась следующая. Об этом не говорили вслух, но идея витала в воздухе, и от этого было странно.  А “странно”, как водится, пугало и пьянило не хуже вина.

Санька переводилась во французский лицей. Она с прошлого лета готовилась — все знали, и никто не одобрял. На нее весь год косились, как на инвалида, потому что после трех репетиторов и театрального факультатива в том самом лицее у нее не оставалось ни сил, ни времени ни на что.

Нестройная толпа медленно брела в сторону обещанного Олегом чердака. Санька обходила всех, цепляясь к каждому по очереди, чтобы перекинуться парой слов. Она смешно виляла бедрами на каблуках (и когда перестала носить толстовки с джинсами?), на коленке, торчащей из-под узкой юбки, отцветал желтоватый синяк. 

Тема наблюдал. В голове ворочалась непривычно глобальная идея о том, как неправдоподобно велик окружающий мегаполис. Скольких людей встречает каждый на своем пути? И скольких теряет? Скольких людей каждый незаметно пропускает мимо? Шесть миллионов, или город уже перерос эту цифру? Шесть миллионов человек, не узнанных и безвестных, проживающих каждый свою чем-то особенную и важную жизнь...

Мысли незаметно переползли на Диму — он хорошо вписывался в любую глобальную философскую концепцию. Связь с ним могла любую глобальную концепцию либо подтвердить, либо опровергнуть. 

 

Санька нагнала со спины, ухватилась за локоть, спросила:

— Будешь мне писать на мыло?

Тема опешил:

— Ты переезжаешь что ли?

— Нет. Но старшая школа, и просто вряд ли будет время на… сам понимаешь.

Под “сам понимаешь” подразумевались совместные посиделки, которые она забраковала еще в восьмом классе. Туда же, судя по всему, подпадали походы куда бы то ни было, прогулки, треп на переменах и любой вариант невиртуального общения. Тема вдруг разозлился до зубовного скрежета. Была бы дверь — хлопнул бы и ушел, а так застыл посреди улицы, пытаясь сообразить, как объяснить элементарную вещь неглупой в общем-то девчонке.

— Это ж ерунда какая-то, Сань. Бред полный. Какое мыло? О чем мне тебе писать?

— Мы же друзьями были! — вспылила Санька, глянула недобро исподлобья и рванула вперед, бормоча под нос. —  Мы же общались, было круто! Просто в этот год времени не хватало. Ты не въезжаешь что ли?

— У тебя и дальше с таким подходом времени не будет хватать. Ты всех друзей собралась на мыло перевести?

— Ой, да не хочешь — не надо! Оглянись вокруг: двадцать первый век! Или ты думаешь, друг — это тот, с кем можно бухать на лавочке у подъезда? Тебе просто сказать нечего и писать не о чем.

Тема резко затормозил, кто-то впечатался ему в спину и захохотал. Санька унеслась вперед, широко шагая. Узкая юбка сбилась в гармошку на бедрах, куцый хвостик на затылке растрепался. Выучилась мило улыбаться и чирикать по-французски, но так и не растеряла способности подмечать детали и бить по больному. Будет дипломатом, это точно, как только привыкнет к этим своим модным шмоткам.

Мобильный удобно лег в ладонь, набирать номер на сенсорной клавиатуре было непривычно, но это не отрезвило, а скорее наоборот — раззадорило. Леха налетел сбоку, приобнял за плечи, поинтересовался:

— Кому звонишь?

— Знакомому киллеру, — огрызнулся Тема. — На Саньку жалуюсь.

Леха фыркнул:

— Несмешно.

И пошел дальше.

Темка набрал в легкие воздуха и даже рот открыл, готовясь. После двух гудков ответили:

— Алло, — голос был визгливым и женским. — Я слушаю, кто это? Говорите! 

Картавое “эр” резануло по барабанным перепонкам, как будто сирена взвыла. Тема шумно выдохнул, с ужасом уставился на трубку и нажал отбой. Перепроверил номер: все верно, никаких ошибок.

— Темыч! Догоняй! — прокричали впереди. Компания, растянувшись по тротуару, уверенно шагала прочь.

Тема махнул рукой им вслед и отошел к газону. Уселся прямо на траву, позвонил снова.

— Вас не слышно! — чуть не по слогам пропела незнакомая девица. Звучала она до тошноты обеспокоенной.

Тема сунул трубку в карман и потащился домой. Настроение было хуже некуда.

 

Димка ответил на третий раз. Тема сидел, примостившись на подоконнике, и смотрел в окно, вспоминал самый первый случайный звонок и Лехину кухню. Сейчас стояло лето, небо светилось серым, и кроме этого неба в поле зрения попадала только лохматая крона отцветающей черемухи.

Димка сказал:

— Алло. Ты что ли, Рыбка? — и без паузы: — Ты не ладишь с Ксюшей, как я погляжу…

“Не лажу”, — хотел сказать Тема, но не сказал. 

В трубке зашуршало, Димка бросил в сторону: “Я сейчас, погоди”. Потом послышались шаги, и знакомый голос опустился почти до шепота:

— Ты ревнуешь, Рыбка? Я подумал, если ты девушка — то точно будешь ревновать. И если парень — тоже будешь, потому что вроде как у меня тут налаживается личная жизнь и теперь не будет хватать времени на дружеские посиделки с тобой, — короткий смешок. 

Черемуха стояла неподвижно, из густой зеленой листвы торчали облезлые гроздья соцветий, чудом сохранивших последние лепестки. 

“Нет, не ревную”, — одними губами проговорил Тема и тут же понял: ревнует. Отнял трубку от уха, мстительно отключил микрофон, спросил уже вслух:

— А как же та, которая Аня? Жить ради любви и ей вопреки? Забыл, да, Ромео?

— Ты только не обижайся, Рыбка, — голос Димки стал еще тише, и пришлось заткнуться, чтобы не пропустить ни слова. — Не могу я сейчас говорить. Не сердись. Ты позвони завтра или в четверг — и я все расскажу, ладно?

— А как же вся эта чепуха про неслучайные случайности? Про свидетеля? Про мечты? 

Димка помолчал, как будто слушал, продолжил и, сам не зная того, попал в разговор:

— Я не буду оправдываться, Рыбка. У меня действительно жизнь налаживается. Я просто надеюсь, что ты порадуешься вместе со мной.

Тема выдохнул, прижимаясь виском к прохладному стеклу, и отключился.

Потом позвонил Лерке и полчаса жаловался на то, что отец уже распланировал его, Темкину, карьеру хирурга. Сестра недоумевала и откровенно терялась в свалившемся на нее объеме информации, а Тема говорил и говорил — назло и из принципа, каждым новым словом обещая себе больше не молчать.

 

***

 

_ Самый худший ответ на вопрос “как ты?” — это “нормально”. “Нормально” не значит “плохо” или “отвяжись”. “Нормально” значит “никак”. _

_ “Нормально”, — говорят бывшему парню, пакуя вещи. _

_ “Нормально”, — говорят адвокату, получив пожизненный срок. _

_ “Нормально”, — говорят в никуда прежде, чем выпасть из окна, отряхнуться и пойти дальше. И даже пройти с десяток метров — я видел такое своими глазами! А после десяти метров бригада медиков выяснит, что ноги — “нормально!” — переломаны, череп пробит и смерть наступила от шока. _

_ Звучит мрачновато.  _

_ Потому что мне хреново, наверное. И это хорошо, Рыбка.  _

_ Плохо было бы, если бы было “нормально”. _

 

Если бы в десятом классе писали сочинение “Как я провел лето”, Тема ограничился бы одним словом. Тем самым, ага. А что такого? Ну серьезно? Нормальное же слово, и лето было — “нормальным”. Мало ли какую депрессивную муть нес какой-то неудачник, правда?

Не неудачник — у него ж личная жизнь налаживается. Наладилась уже, интересно?

Не интересно.

А вот еще умная мысль на миллион лайков, хоть сейчас на картинку с закатом — и на стену Вконтакте:

“Каждый видит, слышит и помнит лишь то, что ему необходимо. Если не зацикливаться, лишнее отсеивается”.

В июле случилась мамина двоюродная тетка из Белоруссии, обрушилась как снег на голову. Долго и путано рассказывала про работу и льготы от предприятия и в итоге огорошила: есть путевка не то в санаторий, не то в лагерь под Минском: турпоходы, сплавы на каяках, ночевки в палатках и последнее место в старшей группе. Мама всполошилась, папа пришел в восторг. Лера, которой позвонили советоваться, спросила: “А что Темка? Как ему идея?”

Тема сказал: “Нормально, я поеду”.

Вся школьная компания разбежалась кто куда, родители работали, на Витькином складе было душно и нечего делать. В сонном мареве задыхающегося от жары города силуэты домов оплывали как свечи. Толпы туристов в центре ползли медленно и бессмысленно, окраины тонули в дымке тополиного пуха. А на горизонте, со стороны морского порта и верфей треугольные силуэты строительных кранов напоминали не то жирафов, не то пеликанов.

В ЛенЭкспо собирался саммит глав неизвестно чего. Перегородили все подъезды и прилегающие кварталы, расставили патрульных на каждом перекрестке. Не зацикливаться и отсеивать постоянно маячащие в поле зрения синие фуражки было решительно невозможно, и Тема сбежал.

Уехал, не сбежал — что за глупости…

 

_ Если ничего не можешь изменить, нет смысла переживать на этот счет.  _

_ Сел в автобус, встал в пробку, а тебя ждут, допустим. Или у тебя билет в кино. А ты сидишь-стоишь вместе со всеми, и думаешь: “Ну скорее бы уже! Ну сколько можно?! Неужели я опоздаю?” _

_ Хватит! Нельзя так! _

_ Либо ломись к водителю, требуй открыть двери и беги на своих двоих куда надо, либо сядь, выдохни и подумай о чем-то другом.  _

_ Либо делай что-то и меняй ситуацию, либо просто прими ее к сведению. В армии этому, знаешь ли, очень быстро научили… _

_ Ох, кому я это рассказываю! Ты слушаешь меня чертову уйму времени и ни одного комментария! Ты просто чемпион по самоконтролю или чему там. Медаль тебе, Рыбка. Мне до тебя расти и расти… _

 

В сентябре Леха учудил: объявил, что в Крыму в лагере он “встретил кое-кого”, а теперь она в Москве. И еще что-то про отношения на расстоянии. Серый ржал как конь, Влад деловито бросил: “Докажи”. Тема втихаря поспорил с Максом на домашку по физике, что “отношения на расстоянии” не продержатся и недели.

Выиграл. Через два дня Леха прокололся — аккаунт на Фэйсбуке был фейковым, фантазии на пароль кое-у-кого не хватило. Разоблачение было воистину громким: Влад умудрился поорать о своем открытии на каждом углу на втором этаже, пока у учительской его не поймала классная и не сделала выговор. 

В столовой девчонки загадочно шушукались, разнося вести на свой манер. Леха сидел один за дальним столом для неудачников и сосредоточенно жевал пиццу. Его рубашка — фиолетовая с синим воротом — смотрелась на фоне грязноватых желтых стен как чернильное пятно от потекшей ручки.

— Нафига ты это затеял? — поинтересовался Темка, плюхнувшись на стул поблизости. Ссориться и, как там говорила литераторша, подвергать Леху остракизму было как-то глупо.

— Я ничего не затеял! Все было по-настоящему, только теперь она не пишет. А с аккаунтом Хомяк-Рудик сам и намудрил.

Рудик — это Влад, потому что Руденко. Тема пожал плечами, огляделся по сторонам, нейтрально сообщил:

— А мне тут Санька писала. У них зимой будет две недели практики по ОБЖ, может, там пересечемся.

— Ты специально что ли, Темыч?! — рыкнул Леха, грохнул об стол стакан компота, бросил недоеденную корку мимо блюдца и зашагал прочь. Потом передумал, вернулся. Прошипел, игнорируя взгляды со всех сторон:

— Я думал, ты мне друг!

 

Звук, с которым рвется гитарная струна, похож на бульк. 

На турбазе, куда тетя Маша достала путевку, никто не спал по ночам. Сидели у костра, жарили хлеб на палках, распевали песни. Миха, гитарист — рослый, грузный, восемнадцатилетний и не тупой, конечно, но очень заторможенный — принимал заявки, чередуя бардов, русский рок и какую-то девчачью попсу. Голосили всей компанией, перекрикивая друг друга и не попадая в ритм. Видавший виды инструмент хрипел на последнем издыхании, зудела не в тон о топорщащийся лад нижняя струна. Тема сидел рядом и приглядывался: на ней оплетка стерлась, и пальцы у Михи, когда тот подкручивал колки, настраиваясь, были зелеными. 

Леня попросил: “Последнее лето давай!” 

Даша приобняла его за плечи, улыбнулась: “А потом Районы”. 

Тема отчего-то насторожился и, наверное, только потому услышал короткий жалобный “бульк”, за ним хлесткий отзвук удара и испуганное гудение корпуса. 

Миха судорожно вздохнул, прижимая рукой кровоточащую щеку, сказал: “Отменяется, ребята, хана гитаре”.

 

Леха хлопнул дверью столовой так, что зазвенели стекла. В голове булькнуло эхом: “друг”, “хана” и “Димка”. 

Тема набрал номер сразу — две минуты слушал длинные гудки, опоздал на урок. Перезвонил, пряча смартфон под партой, но ответа так и не дождался.

Дима же переехать мог, жениться на этой Ксюше, перевестись на другой участок… Мысли бежали по кругу, как будто не струна лопнула, а целую плотину прорвало. Три месяца прошло — где его теперь искать? Что делать?

Математичка отобрала мобильный и пригрозила нажаловаться родителям. Тема кое-как высидел два урока, прежде чем вернуться к прерванному занятию. Включил автодозвон, на истории молча пялился на дисплей. Вика, соседка по парте, косилась сочувственно. 

Влад подошел на переменке, раздувшись от собственной крутости, и на весь класс спросил: “У тебя тоже девушка в Москве, Темыч?”

Леха вскочил со своего места и от души пнул его рюкзак — как в начальной школе. Началась потасовка, со всех сторон одобрительно ржали и улюлюкали, кто-то включил камеру.

После уроков пришлось тащиться на Витин склад, мобильный разрядился к шести вечера. Тема сказал начальнику, что отравился, и сбежал домой.

В десять после второго гудка трубка ожила торопливым:

— Алло, слушаю.

Тема подскочил на стуле, чуть не опрокинув лампу, заметался по комнате, прижимая теплый пластик к уху. Дима звучал устало. Тема плюхнулся на диван, прикусил губу, зажмурился. Хотел ответить, но вдруг навалилось понимание: это неправильно, это безумие какое-то. Это нужно было прекратить сразу. Это можно было прекратить три месяца назад — получилось ведь почти, и зачем, спрашивается, ты сейчас дозванивался? Чего ты, спрашивается, добивался?

Дима молчал, вслушиваясь. Потом вздохнул, спросил тихо и как-то бесцветно:

— Это ты, да? Ты, Рыбка?

Тема скинул тапки, подтянул колени к груди. Под ребрами ныло, сплетались в клубок и радость, и обида, и злость, и тоска, ворочались где-то под сердцем, прогоняя из организма последние остатки осточертевшего “нормально”.

Дима хмыкнул едва слышно, как будто растерянно. Сказал:

— Я ведь соскучился, оказывается. Веришь?

Тема кивнул. Губы сами собой кривились в улыбке.

— Я тебя обидел тогда? Прости. Как ты там? Все хорошо? Эх, я боялся, ты так и исчезнешь. Думал даже тебя искать, серьезно! Ну, сделать запрос, выяснить номер телефона и вообще. А потом решил: нельзя так. И не стал. И не стану, обещаю! Но давай так… у тебя там листок есть под рукой? Найди, чем и куда записывать, я подожду… Я тебе продиктую номер мобильного, ладно? И если вдруг случится что, если тебе вдруг потребуется помощь… В общем, если что, я просто буду знать, что у тебя этот номер есть, идет? На всякий случай. Я буду знать, что ты не потеряешься, если я перееду… 

Хотелось выяснить про Ксюшу. Хотелось снова влиться в привычный распорядок, и чтобы Димка говорил как всегда, не пытаясь строить из себя заклинателя змей. Может, их учат этому? Допрос вести, террористов укрощать, суицидников из петли вытаскивать. Доверительный тон, чуток подозрительности, чуток тревоги, тщательно замаскированные стальные нотки — не поспоришь и не ослушаешься.

Тема покладисто записывал номер мобильного, адрес электронной почты — по буквам трижды, фамилию, отчество и номер удостоверения (“на всякий пожарный”). Стало смешно. Димка сбился на первой цифре, усмехнулся:

— Это лишнее уже, да? Ну не записывай, ладно. И фамилию сотри, если она оскорбляет твои представления об анонимности, — коротко хохотнул и затих.

Послышалось шуршание и скрип. Тема аккуратно обвел карандашом номер телефона. Прочитал без голоса, тщательно артикулируя: Дмитрий Олегович Гордеев. Затянувшаяся пауза становилась уютной, напряжение уходило, сменяясь чем-то сродни ностальгии. 

За окном пожелтевшая черемуха гнулась под порывами ветра, роняя листья. Тема отвернулся, снова упираясь взглядом в листок с контактами.

“Неправильно, — рассеянно подумал он. — Глупо, бесполезно, безумно. Ненормально. Ненормально — это хорошо. Плохо, когда наоборот”.

 

***

 

_ Слышал по радио: британские ученые доказали, что, разговаривая по мобильнику, человек не воспринимает окружающий мир. Или воспринимает, но как-то не так, не целиком и вообще.  _

_ Короче! Если человеку в процессе важного телефонного разговора сунуть в руки что угодно, он это возьмет.  _

_ Олеся с тобой не общалась ни разу, ночевала у меня всего дважды между Надей и Олей, — так вот она однажды пришла вечером, как раз во время твоего звонка. Я тебе еще про нашего прапора рассказывал, помнишь? Ну и она приходит, и с порога сует мне в руки какой-то мешок. Я его бросил в холодильник и ушел в комнату, чтоб не обрывать разговор на середине фразы.  _

_ (Видишь? Я усвоил, что ты ревнуешь!) _

_ Так вот! Потом оказалось, в мешке этом ее униформа была — блузка, жилет и шейный платок. На утро всю квартиру обыскали. А она мне еще и скандал устроила: решила, что ты баба. _

_ Что там насчет твоей половой принадлежности, Рыбка? А то у меня, кажется, ежегодное весеннее обострение любопытства… _

 

“Девочки” появились в компании из ниоткуда и неожиданно для всех, кроме, пожалуй, Лехи. У его брата, пока тот учился в универе, была девушка. У нее была младшая сестра, и у подруги младшей сестры была еще сестра (то ли двоюродная, то ли сводная), и, кажется, она общалась с Ирой. А Ира училась с Ташей и Полей (близняшки, к тому же рыжие) в английской школе где-то на Петроградке. Вот такая запутанная схема. Ах, да. А Алена училась с ними же, но на класс старше, в одиннадцатом, и именно Алена была у них главной и самой красивой: ростом с Темку, светловолосая, загорелая, длинноногая и в нужных местах фигуристая.

Пойти на каток в Икею по случаю Восьмого марта предложил Макс. А Леха позвал “девочек” в количестве четырех штук, объявив первый весенний выходной четверным свиданием.

Правда, со свиданием как-то сразу не заладилось. Алена нацелилась на Серегу (тот наконец вырос и за полгода в спортзале раскачался до размеров молодого мамонта, и голос у него наконец переломался до угрожающего баса). Серега запал на Полю, но периодически путал ее с Ташей. Они обе негодовали по этому поводу и жались к Лехе, которому понравилась тихая и скромная Ира, но по статусу хотелось Алену. Макс выделывал какие-то сложные пируэты на льду, по-видимому, пытаясь закадрить хоть кого-то таким образом, Темка катался поочередно с Ирой и Ташей. Последняя иногда оказывалась Полей, после чего обе опять демонстративно висли на Лехе.

В целом было весело, хоть все разговоры и скатывались к поступлению:

— Я не собираюсь в универ после школы, — заявила Алена.

К тому моменту сил кататься уже не было, сидели в ресторанном дворике, кое-как уместив восемь подносов на три сдвинутых вместе стола. Леха оторвался от телефона, Макс — от картошки. Полина скосила глаза в сторону Сереги и ехидно ухмыльнулась:

— Какая потеря для универа…

Алена проигнорировала, хотя губки надула. Продолжила уже менее помпезно:

— Меня не заберут в армию, замуж я в обозримом будущем выходить не планирую — не вижу смысла подгонять себя под шаблон и получать бесполезное образование, которое мне не нужно.

— Правильно, — весомо согласился Леха. — И хорошо, когда родители тебя понимают.

Алена совсем поскучнела, а вот Таша с Полиной хихикали не скрываясь и хором. 

Запиликал чей-то мобильный — все бросились хлопать себя по карманам, даже Серега, который демонстративно презирал стандартные рингтоны. Поля ответила радостным “здор _ о _ во!” и уселась на стуле вполоборота к столу, едва не сбив локтем Серегин стакан. Вставать и отходить она не стала, и все затихли, внимая радостным “спасибо”, “тебя тоже”, “разумеется” и “целую”. Поток позитива не прекращался, ответы пошли по кругу. Тема перегнулся через Ташу, сунул Полине под локоть скомканную обертку от чизбургера. Та машинально сцапала ее наманикюренными пальчиками, взвесила на ладони, скомкала еще сильнее и сунула в сумку. Все покатились со смеху.

Алена, сидевшая напротив, кивнула Теме с благодарностью, вызвав некоторое недоумение.

Дальше девчонки стали наперебой рассказывать про нейролингвистическое програмирование. Макс и Леха помалкивали об интернет-пособиях по пикапу и откровенно млели, когда на них демонстрировали якоря и подстройки.

Потом пришел черед школьных баек, историй из жизни старших и младших братьев и сестер, пошлых анекдотов. В конечном итоге все опять скатилось к теме универа, выбора профессии и ЕГЭ.

Алена оголтело агитировала всех присутствующих расширять кругозор и не идти на поводу у системы. Серега под одобрительным взглядом Полины грозился уйти защищать родину с первым осенним призывом. Леха вклинился со старой хохмой про академию МВД и детский сортер. Тема неожиданно разозлился, оборвал общий хохот.

— Тупая шутка, что вы ржете…

— Да ладно, Тем, — примирительно улыбнулась до этих пор молчавшая Ира. — Чего ты взъелся?

— У меня друг в полиции работает, — ответил Тема и тут же смутился. Глупо было вот так сообщать вслух. А с другой стороны, как-то даже приятно что ли — оттого что вслух, видимо.

— Нет у тебя никакого друга в полиции, — оскалился Леха.

Тема сощурился. Вдохнул, порываясь ответить, и выдохнул, так и не придумав ничего оригинальнее детсадовского “нет, есть” — “нет, нет”. “Мой брат твоему наваляет!” — “Нет мой твоему!”

— Хватит, Леш, — неожиданно вступилась Алена. — Анекдот и правда с бородой.

Тема поднял глаза. Алена глядела чуть свысока и прямо на него, усмехаясь снисходительно, но с одобрением. 

Леху аж перекосило: самая крутая, да еще и лично им приглашенная “девочка” доставалась другому. 

 

***

 

_ Наша беда в том, что мы не можем не взаимодействовать друг с другом и чаще всего сами от этого страдаем. Любое взаимодействие — это вторжение в личное пространство. Любое вторжение — это насилие. Но альтернатива — одиночество, и оно страшнее. _

_ И выходит, вся жизнь — это попытка найти тех, к кому можно вторгнуться, не покалечив при этом. _

_ Даже ты ко мне вторгаешься, Рыбка, и, разумеется, я вторгаюсь к тебе.  _

_ Нельзя слушать кого-то четыре года подряд и не измениться. Я меняюсь от нашего “общения”, а на другом конце провода меняешься ты.  _

_ И я вот каждый раз себя одергиваю, чтобы не повторять одно и то же, но однажды — я действительно убежден в этом — мы встретимся, и ты расскажешь мне обо всем.  _

_ Поверь, после стольких лет я действительно хочу тебя услышать. _

 

К концу апреля обнаружилось, что на самом деле Алена поступать в ВУЗ планирует. Во всяком случае, сделает все возможное, чтобы баллы ЕГЭ были достойны СПбГУ. Ну, может, и не она сделает, но ее родители и репетиторы точно. 

На самом деле, после первой попытки выяснить подробности, Тема узнал, что это все “мелочи” и “скука”, что обсуждать подобные вопросы нужно с родителями, учителями или на худой конец психологом, но уж никак не с парнем. 

Поправочка: “со  _ своим  _ парнем”.

В какой момент Алена изменила свой статус Вконтакте, Тема не заметил. Попробовал осторожно уточнить, ждет ли она симметричных действий с его стороны, выслушал презрительную отповедь аж на пять минут, но так и не уловил ее смысла. На всякий случай установил нужную галочку и извинился — сработало.

Зато с ребятами наоборот — разладилось. Не было ни ссор, ни каких-то активных перепалок, просто в течение месяца все как-то синхронно и разом обзавелись подружками и перестали собираться вместе. Перекидывались теперь парой слов на переменах, хвастались иногда, делились планами на выходные, но втянуть друг друга в эти самые планы уже не пытались.

Зато Алена пыталась втянуть в свою жизнь все, на что хватало фантазии. За полтора месяца в статусе Теминой девушки она устроила два похода в клубы, один скалодром, один боулинг, аквапарк, аттракционы, кино и два музея. А где-то в середине мая, как выяснилось, намечался концерт группы Звери, и разумеется пропустить его было решительно невозможно. 

Она так и сказала: “Решительно невозможно, Тем!”

И еще: “Ну, а когда они еще будут у нас выступать?!”

И разумеется: “Ну, как я пойду без тебя, ты же мой парень”.

И в завершении: “Купишь нам билеты? Если хочешь, я могу заплатить за себя”.

Последнее предложение выглядело с Теминой точки зрения форменным свинством. Он даже попробовал однажды донести до Алены эту мысль, но та отмахнулась и сменила тему.

 

— Алло, слушаю, — пауза. — Ты, Рыбка? Серьезно? Утром воскресенья? Ну ничего, я уже встал…

Родители укатили на выходные с Лерой и Витькой на турбазу — сняли домик на четверых. Тему тоже звали, осторожно намекали, что стоит пригласить Алену. Алена от одного упоминания пришла в восторг. Тема оценил перспективу знакомства девушки с родителями и решил остаться в городе. Матери сказал, что Алена готовится к ЕГЭ, Алене — что поездка отменилась.

— Ты последнее время часто звонишь. У тебя все в порядке? Я таким образом намекаю, что ты можешь  _ рассказать  _ мне о своих проблемах, какими бы они не были… Не прокатило, да? И ладно. Однажды ты отзовешься, я верю.

Димин голос успокаивал. Подумалось вдруг, что это уже не привычка, это зависимость. С другой стороны, кто-то пьет, кто-то курит, кто-то играет в танки по ночам, кто-то — вон как Леха — крутит параллельно с двумя девчонками. Если судить так, слушать Диму — не худший вариант. 

— Ты в окно смотришь, Рыбка? Или твой аквариум не позволяет? Выгляни, давай, там весна пришла, между прочим! Середина мая, я в курсе. И почки вскрылись еще на День Победы, но вот сейчас-то действительно весна. И черемуха цветет во всю. У меня окна во двор, и этаж третий, и огромный куст черемухи закрывает весь обзор. С чего я по-твоему зубоскалю про аквариумы? Я сам в таком живу — солнце сюда не заглядывает, только зеленые отсветы от листвы, как под водой. И запах. Я вот раньше любил, как черемуха пахнет, а после этой весны, небось возненавижу… Надо опять новую квартиру искать, тут мне надоело.

Дима с чувством зевнул. Все-таки спал, небось. Нужно было подождать и звонить позже. Но днем Алена запланировала поход в кино, а вечером должны вернуться родители.

— У Ани день рождения был в мае, два дня назад. Мы тогда и познакомились — случайно. А потом через два месяца опять пересеклись, и все как-то завертелось. Я рассказывал уже, я знаю. Хотя, если вдуматься, рассказывать нечего. Я запал на нее с первого взгляда, она, как это говорится, отвечала взаимностью. Я, когда вспоминаю, думаю, она была “той самой”. С ней было легко. Те, которые были до и после — не такие. С ними обычно, знаешь, приходится что-то из себя изображать. Ну, вроде как, следить, что говоришь, что делаешь. Я не про вранье, но просто с девушкой принято что ли казаться, лучше, чем ты есть.

Тема усмехнулся и побрел из комнаты на кухню. В школе ничего не задавали — потому что май и десятый класс. Есть тоже не хотелось, но хотелось занять руки. В ящике с крупами обнаружился пакет с сухофруктами для компота. Тема задумчиво вытащил его на стол и принялся выуживать по одной изюмины. Изюмины попадались мелкие, с косточками да еще и в какой-то шелухе.

А из кухонного окна черемуху не видно. Зато можно представить, что Димка живет тут рядом. В этом квартале, или даже в этом доме — в угловом подъезде, кажется, есть однокомнатные квартиры окнами во двор.

В кармане спортивок пилькнул мобильный: Алена попросила забронировать билеты заранее. Тема отряхнул пальцы и отправил лаконичное “ОК”. 

— Это вообще глупо: казаться лучше. Это неправильно и нечестно. Нужно не казаться, а становиться. Это, наверное, и есть любовь, а? Когда рядом с человеком хочется, ну, идти вперед, стремиться, развиваться. В смысле, я не про тех, кто дергает тебя туда-сюда, мол, “у меня дядя с инкассаторами сотрудничает, может тебе туда?” — так Ксюша говорила, постоянно. Но бывает же что человек просто есть, рядом, и одним своим существованием он тебя как бы поддерживает и ведет. Аня была такой. Что она во мне нашла, интересно?

Мобильный снова запищал. Тема отключил звук и, не читая эсэмэску, сунул его обратно в карман. Дошел до ванной включил свет, уставился на себя в зеркало. “А Алена что нашла — во мне?” Лицо как лицо, особых примет нет. Волосы русые, глаза серые, рост средний, телосложение — тоже среднее. Можно идти грабить инкассаторов — под фоторобот подойдет каждый второй.

Димка помолчал. В трубке висела тишина — значит, не занят ничем параллельно. Такие разговоры — редкость. Их и с Димкой-то по пальцам перечесть, а с другими и вовсе не бывает. Век технологий, люди разучились думать длинные мысли. 

— Знаешь что, Рыбка? — в голосе прорезалось ехидство. — Если ты девушка, я на тебе женюсь.

Тема не сдержался, хмыкнул.

— Я все слышал! — обрадовался Димка, пофыркал на разные лады, передразнивая, затих, пробормотал расстроенно: — Жаль, мы все-таки не в американском детективе. А то я бы тебя давно нашел.

 

***

 

В СПбГУ Алена не прошла, зато подалась в Герцена, на факультет с каким-то вычурным названием. Сказала, будет не то школьным психологом, не то логопедом. Само намерение ей шло. 

Как-то очень легко представлялась Алена-через-десять-лет, в какой-нибудь прогрессивной частной клинике, в просторном кабинете с ковровым покрытием и яркими игрушками. Пара дипломов на стенах, золотистые волосы убраны в аккуратную дульку, ухоженные руки выводят каллиграфическим не врачебным почерком рецепты гомеопатических средств для развития памяти. В этой идиллии отчетливо не хватало мужа-бизнесмена и пары очаровательных детишек с няней. 

Леха сочувственно покивал, услышав новости, похлопал Темку по плечу и предложил вместе подзаработать до сентября на автомойке. Темка попытался уловить связь, не преуспел, но на предложение согласился. Машин оказалось много, платили исправно, так что за полтора месяца можно было обеспечить себе культурную программу на ближайшие полгода.

На последнее Леха усмехнулся, пожал плечами и бросил как будто невзначай:

— Ты только не рассчитывай, что твоя “программа” заинтересует Алену.

Был вечер, в узкой подсобке, где хранилась униформа, пахло отсыревшей тканью и моющим средством. Переодеваться там вдвоем одновременно удавалось с трудом, Леха закончил первым, натянув черную со стилизованными кислотными кляксами футболку, и выскользнул наружу, Тема завис, переваривая сказанное. 

Алена сразу после поступления улетела с матерью в Болгарию, обещала звонить по скайпу, но на деле ограничивалась ежевечерними “как дела?”. О себе не рассказывала, планов на сентябрь не строила и страничку Вконтакте отредактировала так, чтобы статус не отображался вовсе.

Стоило догадаться раньше?

Леха обнаружился на улице с зажженной сигаретой в опущенной правой руке. Левой он задумчиво ощупывал порядком отросший затылок. Там раньше можно было при желании разглядеть какие-то ромбы и зигзаги, но сейчас сам жест вызывал скорее мысли о ловле вшей. Темка усмехнулся, Леха рассеянно сунул в зубы сигарету и полез в карман за пачкой — предложил поделиться.

Горьковатое табачное послевкусие липло к нёбу, в ноздрях першило. Вдоль узкого тротуара неслись машины, ранний августовский закат полыхал над крышами домов со стороны залива. Было не обидно даже, просто все равно.

— Да не кисни ты, — прервал молчание Леха. — Найдешь другую. Или двух.

— Двух-то нафига?

— Ой, да брось! Мужик должен искать, перебирать варианты.

А раньше он так, между прочим, про смартфоны говорил, ровно с тем же выражением лица. Тема рассеянно проводил взглядом ползущую мимо бабульку с авоськой, затянулся, чтобы чем-то перебить крутящийся на языке ехидный комментарий. Леха ничего не заметил:

— Знаешь, для каждого есть идеал. Ну, которая “та самая”. Но если ты сядешь на жопу ровно и будешь ждать, она достанется кому-то другому. Нужно пробовать все, что есть: масса позитива в процессе и “та самая” в результате.

Тема усмехнулся уже не скрываясь:

— “Та самая”, Лех, это мертвая. 

— Чего?

— Идеал, половинка, вот чего. Идеал — это там, где нас нет, и то, чего у нас не было. Вроде как Джульетта: переехал бы Ромео с ней в съемную квартирку с эркерами, прожил полгода-год, а потом поперся бы искать новый идеал. 

— И пальцы на ногах кривые, — буркнул Леха, — “О чем говорят мужчины”, помню.

И замолчал, как будто расстроился, полез за следующей сигаретой. Тема отказался, сунул за щеку жвачку, принялся сосредоточенно перекатывать во рту.

Было как-то неловко за выпад в сторону идеально-мертвой Ани. Она-то не виновата, что одним ее упоминанием Димка как будто обесценивал что-то важное — превращал молчащего в трубку собеседника в продолжение той самой неслучившейся любви. Считаться чьим-то продолжением Теме не хотелось. Хотелось, чтобы на том конце провода осознавали его, Тему, как нечто особенное, единственное в своем роде и самоценное. Хотелось уверенности, что на том конце провода тоже ощущается связь.

Мысль была из разряда наркоманского бреда, к тому же отчетливо отдавала голубизной. Тема предпочел отвлечься, пожаловался:

— С Аленкой, знаешь, скучно было.

Леха оживился:

— Она тупая что ли? Так на первый взгляд и не скажешь.

— Да не. Просто как-то… Как на разных языках с ней. Полгода почти встречались, а как чужие. 

— Так уж и чужие?

— Ну, не совсем. У нее пирсинг в пупке и шрам от аппендицита.

Леха одобрительно хохотнул, похлопал по плечу и даже шаг замедлил — в таком разрезе тема чужих-нечужих определенно требовала детального обсуждения. 

Обычно полупустой перекресток гудел клаксонами. С дальней стороны в центре дороги тянулась разрытая траншея в человеческий рост — тут уже две недели что-то мудрили с трубами. Три машины точно в центре мигали аварийкой, люди сновали вокруг — как будто кто-то разворошил осиное гнездо. Пришлось подойти ближе и приглядеться, чтобы обнаружить четвертый автомобиль, торчащий носом кверху из злополучного окопа.

Леха стоял минут пять, зачарованно разглядывая изящный бампер с эмблемой Ауди, предлагал одну за другой версии произошедшего. 

Тема сунул в рот вторую жвачку. Кисловатый сигаретный душок никак не желал уходить. Когда отец онколог, лучше не попадаться на курении с поличным.

Леха прервался на полуслове, пробормотал невпопад, возвращаясь к прерванному диалогу:

— Девчонки — они на то и девчонки, чтобы на разных языках. Они, вроде как, не для того задуманы.

— Да неужели, — огрызнулся Тема и пошел дальше, не дожидаясь ответа. Осознал вдруг, что вся дискуссия его уже порядком доконала. Бесит не Леха даже, а сам факт обсуждения высосанной из пальца беды вслух. Утомляет не непонимание, а необходимость облекать свою реакцию в слова. 

— Да не кипятись ты! — Леха догнал в два шага, шутливо толкнул локтем. — Я, между прочим, пытаюсь как-то поднять твое упадническое настроение. Ты говоришь, нет идеала? Есть. Идеал — это та, которая вроде как знает твой язык.

— Романтика. Давай еще стихами, как Есенин.

— Есенин пил, а не курил.

— Пил Блок. Красное по-черному.

— Почему?

— Потому что Стендаль.

— Да ну тебя, Темыч! Что ты прицепился?!

Ассоциации поползли в сторону. Димка говорил когда-то: пить можно, если плохо или хорошо, а напиваться — если “нормально”. И про сигареты тоже что-то такое было. Вертелось на языке, щекотало в ноздрях и все никак не желало вспоминаться. 

Леха опять пихнул локтем, подстраиваясь под шаг, выдал уже на полном серьезе:

— Твой идеал — это девушка, которая тебя услышит и поймет. И которую услышишь и поймешь ты. Так? Вот ее и нужно искать. Понял?

— Да нашел уже!

— Кого?

— Да есть один мужик — любит толкать всякие теории про идеальную женщину.

— Я что ли?

— Ты, Леш. Кто ж еще… Ты ж меня лучше меня понимаешь...

 

***

 

_ А мне ведь уже тридцать. Вместо дома съемный аквариум, дерево в школе сажал — оно загнулось, сына одна обещала, а потом из армии месяц не дождалась. _

_ Я понял, на что похожа моя жизнь. Знаешь, как дети строят плотины по весне? Снег тает, лужа стекает в люк по кратчайшему пути. Но можно организовать запруду тут, дамбу там, накидать говна и палок, и уже не прямое русло, а этакий зигзаг с говном и палками. _

_ И жизнь так же. Течет по наклонной вниз, огибая препятствия. _

_ Что там внизу, интересно? Дом, дерево, сын? Или они болтались где-то на обочине, да так и остались незамеченными? _

_ И вот еще что… Кто строит насыпи? Они вообще извне или я ставлю их сам? Хотя это, кажется, уже в область смысла жизни. А если не вдаваться в такие дебри, мораль-то в том, что человек никогда не стоит на месте.  _

_ Время — наша наклонная поверхность. Нет непреодолимых преград. И нет обратного хода. Есть только бег вперед. _

_ Или вниз. _

_ Тридцать лет, подумать только. Оглянуться не успел — а уже на дне. Ни дома, ни дерева, ни сына… _

 

— Плохо, когда все удается — перестаешь ценить удачу. Летишь вперед по накатанной, усилие — результат, нет усилия — тоже результат, и тоже приемлемый. И дальше, дальше. У тебя так, Темка…

Если бы тирада принадлежала Диме, дальше следовал бы какой-то “результат” — вывод про жизнь. И, судя по тону, не слишком позитивный: “от меня ушла очередная девушка” или “повышения не дают, надо переводиться в центр и снова менять квартиру”.

Лера, видимо, выстраивать длинные прочувствованные монологи не привыкла, поэтому у нее выходило что-то сродни родительской нотации. За последние годы она ничуть не изменилась, стала стричься короче, да завела привычку подводить дома глаза — или просто макияж после работы снять не успела. 

Тема уже трижды пожалел, что решил заглянуть. Но Витька задерживался, повода сбежать не находилось. Так и сидели вдвоем на кухне перед парой пустых чашек. И Лерку несло:

— Ты в школу хорошую попал, потому что я там уже училась, и все меня знали. Ты в десятый класс перешел и не заметил. Ты даже в ВУЗ поступил как-то автоматически. Первый Мед! Ты сам-то осознал, что ты прошел на бюджет, от армии откосил и все у тебя идеально?

— Лер, — попытался вклиниться Тема. Сестра досадливо отмахнулась и продолжила уже полностью игнорируя внешние раздражители.

— Да знаю я, что ты учился, и что отец никому не платил и ни с кем специально не связывался. Знаю, что ты работал. Я ж не говорю, что все само вышло. Я говорю: усилие — результат. Попытка — успех. Вперед и вперед. Не срослось тут — удастся там… Ты ни разу не налетал на стену, понимаешь? Так чтобы на лбу шишка, и хоть стой, хоть падай, а дальше тупик…

“Потому что не бывает тупиков”, — рассеянно думал Тема (уже по привычке — молча). Тупик — он только кажется, потому что что-то изжило себя и приходится двигаться дальше. Тупик — это когда нужно что-то менять, но страшно. Когда мозг уже отправил сигнал “шагай”, но движение еще не началось. 

Тупик, это когда на том конце провода больше не хотят говорить, а ты уже не можешь молчать.

— В чем твоя проблема, Лерка? — спросил Тема, автоматически отмечая: да, открыл рот, нет, мир не рухнул. Почему с Димой это не работает?

Лера сбилась, уставилась в пространство перед собой. Стало очевидно: проблема есть. А то, что сказать о ней напрямую не выходит — так это, небось, семейное.

Забавно: если приглядеться внимательнее, угадывается фамильное сходство: и рост, и комплекция почти одинаковые, у Леры нос аккуратнее, и глаза посажены шире, у Темы лоб кажется выше и губы тоньше. А так ведь один в один...

Тему передернуло, как будто из окна потянуло сквозняком. Сентябрь стоял теплый, и деревья еще не начали опадать. Подумалось: все самое важное происходит по осени. Все выводы, тупики и случайности выпадают на чертовых три месяца. Зимой — бессмысленные блуждания в снегу, весной — время строить планы, лето — пора межсезонья, когда гонишься за собственным планом и либо успеваешь, либо нет. А осень — итог и новое начало. Учеба осенью, все важные встречи-расставания, выборы и решения. И Димка, потому что он — и выбор, и решение, и случайность, и тупик разом. Как так вышло, интересно? 

Лера сжалась в комок, отвернулась от стола и от чашки, уперла локти в колени и спрятала лицо в ладонях. В матово блестящей стеклянной дверце шкафчика отразился классический холмик скорби.

— Давай я еще чаю налью? — предложил Тема. Была бы на ее месте очередная подружка, можно было бы обнять и наговорить ласковой чепухи. Леха сам бы уже предложил покурить на лестнице. Дима… Дима молчал бы и слушал тишину. А потом сказал бы что-то такое, что сам поверил бы: все наладится.

Что делать с сестрой, неясно. Никогда, вроде, не водилось особой духовной близости. А все же детство общее, и кровь общая, и секреты (даже против воли) всегда общие находились. Хочешь — не хочешь, а брат — это и обязанность тоже.

— Я семь лет назад сделала аборт, — головы она так и не подняла, и слова удавалось разобрать с трудом. — На раннем сроке, и не знал даже Витя. Моя ошибка была — я таблетку пропустила, и мы только сошлись, и универ, и я не хотела. И не жалела, и угрызений совести не было. 

Темка так и замер, прижав пальцем кнопку электрического чайника. 

— А теперь я хочу забеременеть, но не могу. Выкидыш. Один, второй, понимаешь? Ничего не выходит, Тем. Как теперь дальше?

Чайник зашипел, затрясся под рукой. “На стенках сосуда образуются пузырьки с насыщенным паром, они растут и устремляются к поверхности воды”. 

Переложила с больной головы на здоровую, да? Кому ты это сейчас сказала, Лерка? Ты мужа боишься? Ты родителям не доверяешь? Я-то что для тебя сделать могу? Получить специальность гинеколога и через шесть лет начать лечение?

Чайник щелкнул, Лера вздрогнула, поднимая глаза. Смутилась, запоздало осознав, перед кем изливала душу. Вытянулась по струнке, губу прикусила. На лице проступила активная работа мысли: на что перевести разговор.

Можно было опрокинуть на себя кипяток — получилось бы уместно, самое то, чтобы сделать вид, что ничего не произошло…

Тема аккуратно разлил воду по чашкам, плюхнулся на свой стул, пожал плечами, сообщил в пространство:

— А я гей.

Краем глаза заметил: Лерка сдулась, вздрогнули плечи, лицо перестало походить на белую маску Пьеро.

— Тебе черный чай или зеленый? — идеально нейтральная интонация. — Ты абстрактно гей или есть кто-то конкретный?

— Я абстрактно. Но кто-то конкретный есть. Сахар передай.

— Давно?

— Прилично.

Деловито зазвенели ложечки. Лера спохватилась:

— Ты, может, голодный? Я тебя чаем пою, а у меня плов есть. Хочешь?

— Не, спасибо, — рот как будто онемел, застыл в неловкой имитации вежливой улыбки. 

— Ты главное матери не говори, Тем, — опять покровительственный тон заботливой старшей сестры.

— Отцу скажу, точно, — веселье пополам со злостью. — Он свяжется с кем надо или заплатит, чтобы меня по-тихому кастрировали.

“Брось, Лерка! — надо было сказать. — Я ж пошутил, это все несерьезно. Я не хочу знать твои тайны, и ты не лезь в мои!” Тема молчал, все так же картонно улыбаясь. Это у друзей принято делить конфеты “ты — мне, я — тебе”, а у родственников вместо сладостей шкаф с грязным бельем.

— Ты ж с девушкой встречаешься, вроде. Как ее? Настя?

— Встречаюсь, вроде. Вика. Слушай, Лер…

Надо было все-таки кипяток опрокинуть, пока горячий был. 

Пауза висела душная и неловкая — осенняя, случайная и итоговая. Нет тупиков, есть повороты не туда. Нет безальтернативных маршрутов, есть неприятные развилки.

— Слушай, Тем… Может, если у тебя абстрактно, пусть оно абстрактно и остается? 

— Пусть остается, Лер. Ты права.

— Хочешь — приходи как-нибудь сюда с Викой. Или можем вчетвером посидеть где-нибудь.

— Поговорить по душам? Спасибо, Лер. Не надо.

 

***

 

С Викой расстались спустя две недели. Разошлись полюбовно, остались друзьями. В чем, в чем — а в этом Тема был мастером. Поднаторел за последние два года, выучил по Димкиным рассказам о его скандалящих пассиях, как делать не стоит.

Октябрь вступал в свои права. Листья облетали с деревьев, размокали под дождем в хлюпающую бурую массу. Холодная морось как будто смывала с города остатки красок. Димка шутил про пятьдесят оттенков серого. Старшие курсы в универе пугали практикой в морге.

— Алло, привет. Ты, Рыбка?

Тема подобрался, интуитивно чувствуя: Дима не в себе. 

— Знаешь, какой сегодня день?

Смотреть в календарь не требовалось, Тема знал. Вспомнилось вдруг: года три назад ведь обещал себе, что непременно ответит на этот вопрос вслух.

— Пять лет прошло. Думаешь, я забыл? Ладно, хрен с тобой, дату я забыл, это верно, но в тот день были похороны, ровно через неделю после аварии. И неделю назад я ходил на могилу. Пять лет прошло. Я стоял и думал — пять лет!

“Он пьян”, — понял Тема. 

Круг замыкался, время неслось вниз по спирали. Пять лет прошло, опять осень, и Димка сейчас сотворит что-то непоправимое.

— Но я не про нее же сказать хотел — слушаешь меня? Пять лет прошло, и что мы имеем в сухом остатке? Эй! Не молчи! Отзовись! Как думаешь, что останется от этих пяти лет, если убрать все случайные переменные? А? Ты тут еще, Рыбка?

Тема закусил ладонь. Поднялся из-за стола, очень осторожно, не дыша, переместился на подоконник, оглядел комнату. Стол заменили перед десятым классом, собственный компьютер купили тогда же. Диван теперь без спинки — чтобы ноги не упирались. А год назад переклеили обои, под цвет новой мебели, да старый комод вынесли на помойку, и вместо него теперь встроенный шкаф. Ежегодный выбор рюкзака в августе отменился — планшет на пары удобнее носить в сумке через плечо. Парадный костюм с Леркиной свадьбы был мал уже в девятом, а в одиннадцатом оказался мал и “девятый” тоже.

Случайные и переменные, шелуха, обертка — состарились, съежились, стали малы. Пять лет пролетело, что осталось неизменным?

Зачем ты спрашиваешь, Дим? Риторический вопрос не требует ответа.

— У тебя листок есть под рукой? Давай, возьми, я подожду. Я уже понял, что ты не откроешь рот даже под дулом пистолета… Карандаш нашелся? Ручка? В мобильный запиши, в заметки, куда угодно. Или запомни. Там несложно... Ты обычно звонишь по четвергам, верно? Сегодня вторник, четверг послезавтра, и он у тебя свободен. Так?

Голые черные ветви старой черемухи качались под порывами ветра, фонарь под окном заливал рыжим светом припаркованные на тротуаре машины. Тема замер, не отрывая глаз от окна, уже сейчас зная: записывать нет смысла, и запоминать тоже — нельзя, потому что это лишнее. Даже Димка не верит, что это сработает.

— Я тебе назову адрес, там бар, запиши название тоже на всякий случай. Я приду в семь вечера, я отпрошусь, меня отпустят. Ты обычно звонишь в десять. Я подожду до одиннадцати, если вдруг тебе неудобно добираться или что-то еще… Эй! Что скажешь? Тебя все устраивает? Есть возражения?

Ты будешь ждать кого-то особенного, а придет студент-первокурсник с винегретом из твоих монологов в голове, безнадежно влюбленный в своего воображаемого друга. Ты думал, будет неловко, Дим? Будет жалко, и ты это знаешь. 

Тема молчал, черемуха стучала в стекло этажом ниже. Дима сбился, шумно сглотнул, продолжил тихо и грустно:

— Мне все равно, кто ты, ты знаешь, Рыбка. Но это пора прекратить, это безумие, это ненормально. Если ты девушка, я на тебе женюсь — и мне плевать, сколько тебе лет и как ты выглядишь. Если ты парень, мне тем более плевать на все, но я по гроб этой и следующей жизни обязан поить тебя пивом по четвергам после работы, а потом улаживать с ДПС твои штрафы за пьяное вождение. Я не могу больше говорить с пустотой. Я не хочу зависеть от собственной фантазии. Мне нужен реальный человек — кем бы он не был, Рыбка.

В родительской спальне забормотал телевизор. Тема выудил из кармана  мобильный, включил экран. Десять вечера. В первый день осенних каникул у Лехи была полночь. Случайный разговор, зависший на годы. Случайный свидетель чужой жизни, случайный попутчик, случайный рассказчик, случайный наставник и ученик. Невидимая и неслышная ниточка связи, не дотянувшая пары часов до пяти полных лет.

— Я слышу, что ты сомневаешься, Рыбка. Я знаю! Я чувствую это. И я понимаю, что ты не придешь, да и звонить после такого не станешь… Но услышь и ты: я все равно буду надеяться. Я хочу верить, что ты существуешь, что ты не снишься мне... Пойми: я не могу не назначить этой встречи, потому что на любой вопрос должен существовать ответ. Двоичный код, ноль-единица, да-нет, придешь-испугаешься. Я уже не могу без тебя, Рыбка. И я хочу знать, нужен ли я тебе?

 

***

 

_ Выбор не сложен сам по себе. Сложно уже потом — жить со своим решением: не оглядываться, принять сделанное как факт, не гадать, что было бы “если”. _

_ Жаль, что не существует промежуточного значения между “да” и “нет”. Жаль, что нельзя спихнуть ответственность за “да” и “нет” на кого-то другого. _

_ Дети умеют, кстати. У девчонок в школе был даже специальный метод: на последней странице тетради расписывался какой-то сложный числовой пасьянс, и если результат укладывался в строчку, то считалось, сверху сигналят: ответ “да”. Не укладывался — “нет”. И никаких сомнений, и никакой вины, потому что все это случайность. И случайность, если так подумать, синоним судьбы. _

_ Ты веришь в судьбу, Рыбка? Веришь, что все случайности — не случайны и впереди есть что-то, ради чего стоит вертеться, делать выбор и идти дальше, принимая его последствия?.. _

_ Иногда, знаешь ли, очень не хватает знака свыше, который подтвердил бы если не правильность выбора, то хотя бы наличие глобальной идеи и смысла. _

_ Как думаешь, Рыбка, в происходящем с нами есть высший смысл? _

 

Задуматься о том, как бы все повернулось “если”, Тема позволил себе лишь через неделю после пропущенной встречи.

Посидели бы, выпили? (Тема предъявил бы паспорт — а потом выпили.) Поговорили бы за жизнь, пожали руки, попрощались? Обменялись бы телефонами по-человечески и разошлись? Было бы стыдно — обоим, к стыду добавилась бы обида, возможно, гадливость, и непременно горечь неоправдавшихся ожиданий.

Не приходить и прекратить звонки было единственно верным решением, так? 

Так. А теперь двигайся дальше. Не береди едва поджившее, пытаясь в голове переиграть все сначала.

Хреново, да. Но, памятуя о прошлом, это даже хорошо.

Удалить номер Диминого мобильного из записной книжки рука поднялась только через месяц. Не звонил по нему ни разу — ни до, ни после годовщины — и в итоге просто стер: поставил точку, обрубил концы, сжег последний мост.

 

Первая сессия оказалась закрыта в срок и без троек. Как раз отмечали в пабе всей группой сдачу вышки, когда позвонил Леха. Поинтересовался, как жизнь, позвал к себе в гости. Тема упирался, Леха настаивал. Натуся Бякушина, сидевшая под боком, ласково пропела в трубку:

— Артемка, соглашайся — куда бы тебя ни звали! Хватит быть таким букой!

Те, кто ошивался поблизости, согласно загудели. 

Тема на всех обиделся, но к Старикову пришел.

Пожалел сразу, как переступил порог: там ничего не изменилось. Еще и лица те же — Леха собрал чуть не половину класса. Сидели в гостинной на диване, в креслах, на подушках и просто на полу. Болтали все разом, перекрикивая друг друга, делились новостями, вспоминали школу. Полгода всего прошло после выпускного, а вот гляди ж ты — соскучились все синхронно.

Леха поступил в Инжэкон. Серый — в ЛЭТИ, на физфак, на вечернее, работал у каких-то знакомых в фирме, учился проектировать. Макс единственный из класса провалился на ЕГЭ, не стал ничего с этим делать и уехал в сентябре по призыву куда-то на Урал. Влад оказался на платном в Военмехе и сейчас пахал, как проклятый, на полном серьезе надеясь перевестись на следующий год на бюджет.

Девчонки, как ни странно, тоже разбрелись по техническим специальностям, но об учебе говорили неохотно.

На ночь глядя объявилась Санька: материализовалась на пороге квартиры незнакомая, подтянутая, в короткой дубленке и высоких сапогах как с обложки журнала — гуманитарный привет с филфака СПбГУ. Вот она трещала без умолку, наверстывая два года.

Кто-то потребовал музыку. Леха всполошился, запретил. Глянул на время, стал нудеть, пытаясь добиться от гостей тишины. Пятнадцать студентов-первокурсников после сессии и ящик вина — не лучшее сочетания для того, кто надеялся на спокойный вечер. Появилась идея сыграть в крокодила (потому что без слов) — стало еще громче, соседи забарабанили в стену, всем было плевать.

Тема незаметно выскользнул, ушел на кухню. Выключил свет, уселся у окна, с мазохистским удовольствием крутя в голове воспоминания. Прикрыл глаза, прижимаясь лопатками к прохладному подоконнику.

Случайный разговор, протянувшийся через половину сознательной жизни. Сейчас бы набрать номер и, не дожидаясь ответа, рассказать обо всем сразу, выплеснуть скопившееся за пять лет, настоявшееся, перебродившее и теперь распирающее голову изнутри. Сейчас бы разложить тот девчачий пасьянс, загадать число на второй шанс и ждать знака свыше — любой мелочи, лишь бы поверить, что на том конце провода по-прежнему ждут звонка.

Батарея загудела возмущенным “бух”. Орали, значит, в гостинной, а колотили по стояку — на кухне. Злостью накрыло, как волной, Тема вытащил из сушилки ложку, саданул от всей души в ответ. 

В комнате затихли, прибежал Леха, зашипел, брызгая слюной:

— У тебя совсем крыша съехала, Темыч? Бабка этажом ниже ментов сюда вызывает по первому чиху! Я уже все чертовы патрули поименно знаю…

Напряжение звенело в воздухе, вставало комом в горле, вкручивалось в виски мигренью, толкая на безрассудства. Тема пожал плечами, силясь изобразить раскаяние, отложил ложку на стол. Поинтересовался:

— А может, клин клином, Лех? Забабахаем караоке, я ритм отстучу…

— Я тебе отстучу, умник! Припрется очередной лейтенант Гордеев…

Тема втянул носом воздух, как воду, и показалось, пошел ко дну, захлебываясь в перегороженной мусором весенней луже. А, может, наоборот, вынырнул наконец, пройдя насквозь все запруды и переспорив неизбежное “вниз”.

— Гордеев, точно? А по имени его как?

Леху затрясло от возмущения. Он звонко хлопнул ладонью по столу, отскочил в сторону, нелепо затряс ушибленной рукой.

— Лейтенант Гордеев, — осторожно напомнил Тема. — Как его звать?

— Владимир, Виктор, Михаил… Да не помню я! Может, Дмитрий. Ты рехнулся, Темыч? Какая нахрен разница?!

Цветов нет — они иллюзия, время ветвится или циклично. Жизнь течет извилистым ручьем, что-то важное маячит на горизонте, а, может, остается на берегу, но уже не вернуться и не узнать, как бы все сложилось, “если”.

Ты ведь ни разу не пробовал вернуться, Димка, не цеплялся за неизвестно кем возведенные дамбы. Ты ждал подсказки, судьбы и знака, ни разу не задумавшись, что, может, препятствие на пути — и есть знак.

Ложка как-то незаметно перекочевала снова к Теме в руки.

— Ты что творишь?! — взвыл Леха, наблюдая, как друг деловито примеривается к беленой трубе.

Вероятность столкновения двух людей в одном мегаполисе — один к шести миллионам. Вероятность повторной встречи меньше еще в шесть миллионов раз.

— Духов вызываю, — коротко улыбнулся Тема, грохнул на пробу и зачастил, не слыша уже ни Лехиных воплей, ни собственного голоса. — Один к тридцати шести триллионам, Леш! Я должен ему об этом  _ рассказать _ ...


End file.
